prehistoric_earth_a_natural_historyfandomcom-20200214-history
Daemonosaurus
'Daemonosaurus' (day-mow-no-sour-us; name meaning "''Demon Lizard") is a genus of small theropod dinosaur that originated during the Late Triassic period in what is now North America. Though small, over 1.5 meters in length, they were nonetheless intelligent and cunning pack hunters led by an alpha. In the Series 2 premiere "Birth of a New Blood", a pack of Daemonosaurus somehow snuck through the time portal to the park. They cause mayhem until they were captured and put into their enclosures. Facts Era & Discovery Daemonosaurus lived in New Mexico during the Late Triassic period from 220 to 208 million years ago. It lived alongside other creatures like Coelophysis, Plateosaurus, Placerias, and other Triassic creatures. They were first discovered at Ghost Ranch in 2011. Physical Attributes Daemonosaurus were rather small for predatory dinosaurs, let alone a Triassic dinosaur, standing about 2 feet tall, measuring 5 feet (1.6 m) in length, and weighed 9 kilograms (20 lbs.). They possessed a very thin and fragile-looking body structure which made them fast and agile; with long, thin forearms and double-jointed legs, and a roundish skull equipped with large, round eyes and tiny sharp teeth. They also had some individual differentiation in vocal tone, with some Daemonosaurus having a hoarser and deeper voice than others. Behavior & Traits Despite their small size, Daemonosaurus was nevertheless a lethal and dangerous dinosaur. Coming from a time where the world was dominated by armored giants, Daemonosaurus, like the raptor dinosaurs of the later Cretaceous period, were pack hunters which attacked in numbers to bring their prey down. When possible, Daemonosaurus preferred to close in on and attack their targets from above. They also usually preferred to attack loners if they could since lone prey wouldn't have a numerical advantage. Like wolves, Daemonosaurus packs were each led by an Alpha, which would command the subordinates in attacking prey. They had a close pack mentality and loyalty; when one Daemonosaurus was captured or trapped, the others of the pack would actively work to rescue and free it, and the Daemonosaurus pack would follow their alpha wherever it went. They relied on intelligence and cunning, which made them quick problem-solvers who were able to learn on their feet from mistakes to overcome tricks, traps, and hazards. Daemonosaurus was also known to have an affinity for collecting and gathering shiny objects and materials, similarly to crows and magpies. Daemonosaurus were highly territorial creatures; when they claimed a territory, they would attack and kill any intruders. However, it was still possible to conquer Daemonosaurus' territory and take it from them, in which case the Daemonosaurus would, upon leaving, not ever return. Prehistoric Earth: A Natural History Series 2 New Blood After successfully saving the dinosaurs and creatures of the Triassic Era the Team needed for the park, they also unknowingly brought a pack of Daemonosaurus with them. Unbeknownst to the team, the pack snuck through the time portal. After one almost killed Rebecca, Allen saved her by capturing it. It was a chaotic event throughout the park. After capturing the pack, the parks personal put them in their new enclosure. Gallery Screen_shot_2012-12-16_at_9.08.54_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-12-16_at_9.13.32_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-12-16_at_9.05.41_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-12-16_at_8.41.44_PM.png|''Daemonosaurus'' pack Screen_shot_2012-12-16_at_9.05.14_PM.png Trivia *In addition to being some of the first, Daemonosaurus is also among the smallest dinosaurs brought to the park. *The sound effects of Daemonosaurus are that of wolves, snake and lizard hisses, and vulture shrieks as well as a monitor lizard. Category:Prehistoric Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Reptiles Category:Triassic Dinosaurs Category:Triassic animals Category:Carnivores Category:Theropods